


Red

by idraax



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/pseuds/idraax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and the color red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> So you know that post going around tumblr that asks you to describe a color without naming that color? Well...I turned it into a fic. I've never really written anything for this fandom before, so any feedback you have would be appreciated.

It's the color you know is on your hands even though you can't see it.

It's the color of the people that you've killed and that you've failed to save in your endless penance.

It's the color you'd hoped to see when you put the gun to your head and pulled the trigger. Instead, there was just a bullet in your hand and the barren white around you.

It's the color of the hair of the woman they'd sent to fetch you. The one you was afraid of you, at first. She's not now.

It's also one of the colors of the man who told the other part of your soul to smash. He'd treated you like any other soldier.

It's also one of the colors of the one who hadn't been afraid of you, _both_ of you when you first met. You liked him and your otherself agreed as he caught him when he plummeted from the sky.

It's the color of the cape that the god drapes over you whenever you have to change and your clothes rip again and again. You like the cloak; it's warm and covering.

It's the color of the archer's eyes in the dimly lit room you find him in. He's shaking and you know he knows you're there and yet he continues anyway and for the first time in your life, you find that you may actually like this color. 


End file.
